Total Eclipse
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Kenlos fluff. Logan drags all three of his friends out to watch the Eclipse when all Carlos really wants to do it sleep. this is kind of pointless, but it's cute!


**Total Eclipse**

* * *

"James! Wake up!"

Logan bounced up and down on his best friend's bed, whacking James in the head repeatedly with the pillow Kendall had thrown at Logan five minutes ago when Logan had burst into Kendall and Carlos's room to wake them up.

James mumbled incoherently and burrowed deeper into his pillow, grumbling at his best friend angrily. Logan was sitting on James's back, a goofy grin on his face from the 10 cups of coffee he'd drunk in the last hour to keep himself awake. He was pumped full of so much caffeine, that Kendall, who was standing at the door in his pajamas with Carlos leaning against him, snoring lightly, could see him trembling from across the room. Logan bounced up and down, before getting an evil grin and snaking his hand under the covers, fingers twisting into a piece of the pretty boy's hair and yanking.

James shot out of bed with a yelp, sending Logan flying across the room as he grabbed his pillow, ready to destroy whoever had just touched his hair. He swung the pillow around dangerously before realizing it was just Logan, who was staring up at James's with big brown eyes, begging him not to be mad at him. James sighed and offered Logan a hand up, hauling him to his feet. "What?" James asked, yawning.

"The eclipse is gonna start in 20 minutes, let's go!" Logan began trying to run for the door, James's hand held in his. "Come on!"

James rolled his eyes. "You're acting like Carlos, calm down"

Kendall sighed as Carlos settled in closer to his side before looking up at James with one eye. "If I wasn't so tired, you'd be in pain right now" Carlos informed James through a yawn. Kendall laughed and wrapped his arms closer around his boyfriend, which only James and Logan knew about at this point. Kendall's mom should have figured it out, the boys slept in the same bed most nights, but she hadn't.

Logan put his hand's on his hip. "James, please!"

James rolled his eyes. "You won't leave me alone until I go with you, right?"

"Yup!" Logan nodded entergetically. "Come on guys."

James let Logan pull him out of the room, giving Kendall a look. "Carlos is whipped out." He commented. "Logan, why don't Carlos and Kendall stay here and I'll go with you alone?"

Logan shook his head. "No, they need to be educated!" he shouted.

Kendall sighed and lifted Carlos into his arms bridal style. Carlos blinked blearily at him for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, burying his face into Kendall's neck and falling back asleep, snoring lightly in Kendall's ear. Kendall sighed and followed Logan and James out of the apartment.

Logan was bouncing around at James's elbow, telling him about the eclipse. Kendall didn't pay attention, his first priority was find somewhere to sit before he dropped Carlos. Carlos was fairly light, and Kendall could carry him for a while with no issues, but that was when he was awake and could adjust himself if he felt like he was falling. In his current, near comatose state, Carlos was dead weight, and heavy, and if he felt like he was going to fall, he probably would let go of Kendall instead of holding on.

Kendall had to question Logan's sanity at this point. The smartest of the group knew that both James and Carlos needed at least 8 hours of good sleep or they'd be cranks all day, and yet he woke them up at ungodly hours to go watch an eclipse. Kendall was sure Logan would regret it in the morning when he had to deal with Carlos and James being bitchy. Well, James being bitchy, Carlos would probably just cling to Kendall all day tomorrow and whine a lot. James would probably end up throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the studio and only succeed in pissing Gustavo off.

Logan let out a shrill squeal and ran across the park, throwing himself onto the grass in an open spot, folding his arms. Kendall and James exchanged amused glances and quickened their paces to join him. James plopped down next to Logan, lying on the grass with him, while Kendall found a tree to lean against, adjusting Carlos to a more comfortable position.

Carlos opened a bleary eye, and looked at Kendall, eyes fluttering open and shut. "Where are we?" he asked softly, a slight groan to his voice.

Kendall sighed. "We're at the park, Logan wanted to watch the Eclipse."

Carlos cuddled closer to Kendall. "But why are we watching it at the park, don't we have a perfectly good DVD player in our living room?" he asked, confused. Kendall smiled, there was also the incoherency that Carlos suffered from when he didn't get enough sleep. Kendall found Carlos adorable when he asked silly questions because he was so tired that he had no clue what he was saying. The last time Carlos had been woken up at midnight, by Kendall tripping over something, Carlos had asked Kendall where his trip was, and then told him to feed the chickens before falling asleep again. Kendall couldn't recall a time Carlos had ever even had chickens, so he had no clue what Carlos was talking about.

"No, sweetie, the eclipse, of the moon." Kendall explained,

Carlos looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oh" he said softly. "But why are we here then?"

"Logan made us all come. He said it's educational, but I think he was afraid to come down here at night alone"

Carlos blinked. "Oh, he's afraid. I'm so tired, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "I know, Logan's not going to quiz us, go on back to sleep, I'll wake you up if anything happens." He said with a smile.

Carlos yawned. "But you're here, and I could spend the time with you" he protested.

Kendall smiled at him. "If you really want too…"

Carlos nodded and sat up, arms still around Kendall's neck. "I want to" he said decisively. He cuddled closer to Kendall. "I'm really cold" he explained. Kendall sighed, Carlos had gone to bed in pajama bottoms and a wife beater, no surprise, he hadn't thought to grab Carlos a jacket. He was wearing one because he'd fallen asleep in a jacket.

"Here, let go of me for a minute." Kendall commanded. Carlos did as he was told, watching as Kendall slipped the jacket off and offered it to him. Carlos took it gladly, slipping it on, but stopped with one arm covered and looked at him.

"What about you?"

Kendall pulled at his sleeves. "Long sleeves, I'm fine" he said, indicating them. Carlos nodded and finished putting the jacket on and cuddled back up to Kendall.

Logan was explaining the whole thing to James, who appeared to be asleep. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos and grinned at him. "Logan has had way too much coffee in the last hour" Kendall sighed. Logan was the one, of all of them, that did not handle extra energy well. Carlos was so hyper that it had the opposite effect and put him to sleep, and James just got a little bit of a buzz from caffeine. Kendall could be as bad as Logan, but it took a ton more coffee to produce a high.

Carlos sighed. "Logan's got issues, let's face it" he muttered. Kendall grinned and looked up at the sky as Logan began bouncing around and shouting about it.

"Hey, Logan, how long is this going to last?"

"Till like 2:30…" Logan responded back.

James shot up. "I'm out!" he shouted, before Logan grabbed his leg and brought him down, sending the tall muscle mass to the ground in a heap with a grunt. "Logan!"

"Stay, we don't have to watch the whole thing, just stay for a while" Logan commanded. James wrinkled his nose and brought himself back up off the ground.

"Fine" James groaned.

Kendall sighed "Logan, you're acting insane, calm down" he chided. "Usually, I have to tell Carlos that." He mused.

Carlos put his head on his shoulder. "I'm too tired to act insane" he said.

Kendall smiled. "Logan, you and James can stay out here for as long as James can stand it, and then come back up, Carlos needs sleep."

Carlos protested weakly, but let Kendall lift him up and carry him back to the apartment anyways. Kendall carried him back up the stairs and kicked the apartment door open, jumping when he saw his mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"What were you two doing?"

"Logan wanted to watch the eclipse so he dragged us all down there." Kendall explained. "BUT Carlos was too tired, so I brought him back up here, and he's going to throw out my back if I don't put him down so can we do this in the morning when you can yell at Logan for this?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She said, pointing at the bedroom door. "Are you going to be up a while, I want to go down and get Logan and James, you never know when an ax murderer might be lurking, but I don't want Katie to wake up and get scared"

Kendall seriously doubted his little sister would wake up and be scared, but anything to please his mom. "Yeah, sure, Carlos and I probably need to relax again, just as a warning, Logan's pretty hyped up right now."

"Coffee again?"

"Yup"

His mom sighed "Is it like last time?" Last time, she'd needed a net.

"No, not quite" Kendall said, grinning. "He's just really bouncy is all." He edged his way towards his room, pushing the door open with his shoulder and walked towards the bed, where he deposited the blob of Carlos, who was half asleep again, on the bed, and then crawling in next to him. Carlos turned and snuggled into his arms, resting his head on Kendall's chest and closing his eyes. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos, lying there for a while, long enough to hear James and Logan's arrival back, Logan exclaiming about the beauties of science and James telling him about the beauties of James. Kendall rolled his eyes, despite them being closed, and let himself join his boyfriend in La La Land, as if he'd never been woken up to go watch an Eclipse in the first place.

* * *

A.N: Okay, seriously, no idea where the heck this came from, but I'm seriously considering hunting Carlos down to give him hugs. Not even because of this either, this was just a random oneshot to help with writers block and populate the archive with Kenlos. So there you go…now go reveiw. This is dedicated to the Lovely DemiLenaJonasBTR because she is the reason I wrote this, becuase we were talking about the eclipse and then this happened.


End file.
